Kissing, blushing and majesty
by Vlindervin
Summary: Alec and Magnus enjoy a day in the park. Short, fluffy Malec one shot


A soft breeze ruffled Alec's hair. He was sitting in the park, his back against a tree. He felt content. There was nothing else he needed right now.  
Magnus was lying with his head on Alec's lap. His eyes were closed. Alec wasn't sure if he was asleep or if he was only enjoying the first bits of sunlight they had had this spring. He didn't really care. He was happy jsut sitting like this without any drama. They all deserved some rest after Sebastian and they were happy to get it.

Alec let his eyes wander around Magnus' face. His delicate features, his high cheekbones, his perfectly straight nose that wasn't perfectly straight when you looked closer, his plump mouth with the lower lip slightly bigger and which Alec knew for a fact were incredibly soft, his eyelids decorated with glittery purple eyeshadow and perfectly applied eyeliner, his –

'You're staring at me.', Magnus said suddenly, his eyes still closed.

'No, I mean –', Alec sputtered, trying to deny he was, but obviously failing.

'I don't mind, Alexander, calm down.'

'Why do you insist on calling me that?', he asked, changing the subject.

'It's you name.'

Alec rolled his eyes good-heartedly. It was quiet for a moment.

'I don't know, it suits you.', Magnus finally continued. 'It's... majestic. Like Alexender the Great.'

'That's funny. Your name _literally_ means great.', Magnus snickered and Alec rest his head against the tree behind him. 'Majestic? I don't think anyone has ever called me that before.', he mused.

'That's because they don't see you the way I see you.' Alec blushed. 'I love making you blush.'

'You didn't even open your eyes!', he exclaimed.

'You blush over the smallest things. I know you, Alexander.', Magnus moved his head closer to Alec's chest. 'Maybe I should start calling you Alexander the Great.'  
'I would very much appreciate it if you didn't.', he sputtered. Magnus only smiled. A strong blow of wind messed up his hair. Alec went through it with his hands. It was soft and smelled like sandalwod. Alec smiled.

He was happy. For the first time since long. Before the war he had been struggling with his identity and the feeling of unrequited love. Magnus had made that a little less hard. And when Alec had finally been brave enough to admit who he was to his family, but also himself, his life had been good for a small amount of time until Sebastian tried to burn down the world. And until Alec ruined his relationship with Magnus.

But that was all in the past now. He didn't have to worry about getting killed by Sebastian or about his siblings getting killed. Hell, even Clary grew on him and demanded his worry.

That was over now and he could finally enjoy simply being with Magnus like this. Being a couple that enjoys each others company in the park on the first relatively warm day of the year. He leaned down and brushed lips with Magnus. Magnus moaned, clearly not taken by surprise by Alec's sudden affection and lifted his arms to touch Alec's neck. He sat up a little to gain a better angle and deepend the kiss. It was Alec's turn to moan. He could feel himslef getting aroused and, remembering where they were exactly, he pulled back.

Maguns opened his green eyes to look into Alec's blue ones. They were darker than usual. His lips were somewhat swollen. Alec desperatly felt the need to kiss him again and do other things, but he refrained himself from doing so.

'That was unexpected.', Magnus finally said, raising an eyebrow. Alec was always a little hesitant about showing that much affection in public. He was okay with holding hands and doing what they had been doing moments before. But kissing. That he was not entirely comfortable with, funny considering that was the way he came out to his parents and the entire world at once.

Magnus never pushed him to do anything he didn't want to do and Alec was very grateful for that fact. Magnus didn't really care about other people's opinion and public affection was not something that bothered him. At all. Over the course of his existence he had learned that kissing in public was was a whole new experience. The knowledge that people were watching you or could be watching you, gave the kiss a sort of urgency, an extra spark and that for Magnus, led to making the kiss perfect and worth it. To show people that they dared showing their love to the world because it's so pure and because they can. At least that's what he had told Alec. But Alec wasn't really able to think straight whenever Magnus' mouth touched his. He did kind of understand. He felt a little rebelious whenever it happened. For whatever reason he didn't know.

'I don't know. You looked good.', he answered. 'I'm lucky to have you.'

Magnus' cat-eyes softened and he kissed Alec again. Soft this time. And sweet. Without the urge for more. Just to show him that he felt the same.

Alec pulled back. 'I have a question.', he said. 'Why is it impossible to make you blush?'

'Experience.', Magnus answered, smirking.

'Yes, well, I want to make you blush.'

Alec got up and took Magnus' hand. He pulled him with him. 'We're going home. I kind of need you right now.'


End file.
